The Hate Factor
by Tinsley
Summary: The story of Lily and James. Starts in there sixth year and continues until a few months after Grad.


"James Potter! If you know what is good for you, you will take your hand of my waist this instant." Lily shouted.

"C'mon Evans. Let me have a bit of fun." An innocent looking James Potter replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"This is so immature!" Lily finally shouted.

"Go then!" James answer sounding calm, but still holding her waist.

"Lilzer. Jamiepoo. Stop this fighting!" Sirius Black broke in. It was then that Lily and James remembered they were in the common room.

"Sorry. And don't call me Lilzer, idiot." Lily hissed at Sirius. Then she spun around and marched up to the sixth year dorm. During this Remus Lupin, Michelle Watson and Kimberly Joyce all sat in their chair's shaking with silent laughter.

Kimberly Joyce and Michelle Watson were two other sixth year girls and Lily's best friends. They were totally opposites. Kimberly, who liked to be called Kim or Kimmy, had short blond hair and soft blue eyes. She was short with a small structure. She wasn't very outspoken and kept to herself most of them time. Michelle, who liked to be called Michi, was a brown haired, brown eyed, ball of fire with an opinion on everything. She was very outspoken and was very tall to match it. She had an athletic build. Lillian Evans, who everyone called Lily, was a fiery red head who loved to study. She was front in line for becoming head girl in her seventh year and couldn't stand bully's, which is why she hated James Potter so much.

James Potter and his band of friends like to call themselves The Marauder's. The Marauder's were made up of four boys who had been friends since there first year at Hogwarts: Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus. Each boy, except Peter, had there own fan club. They were the most handsome, most respected, most charming and most popular in the school. They could get any girl they wanted to get.

Any girl, that is, except Lily Evans.

James found out that Lily threw a pretty hard punch last year when he had tried her kiss her. She didn't even think to use her wand and just punched him right in the nose. She broke it in two spots. Lily never bothered to think of what anyone else thought of her. She always did things her way. She never conformed to any of the fads going around the school, including the fad to make out James Potter every chance given.

James was in love with Lily since he first saw her bend over to tie her shoe. He had made out and laid many girls in between that time but he always pictured them being a red haired, green-eyed beauty. Sex, to James, was something done for fun and it didn't matter who your partner was. Or how many you had. Sex, to Lily, was something that connected people together and showed them how much they really loved you. It was not to be messed with. This wasn't the only reason the two didn't get along. James loved to play pranks on people. Lily hated that part of him. She couldn't stand he would play pranks on anyone when he was bored or just felt like it. It also drove her crazy that he figured all girls would boy to him and adore him. She, for one, was not going to snog or be laid by him. She liked her virginity, thank you, and didn't intended on losing it to a hopeless, bulling, toe rag.

"All right. Everyone shut up." Barked the male Gryffindor prefect. He looked at the Marauder's and gave them a warning look. "THIS IS IMPORTANT. SHUT YOUR MOUTHS." He finally shouted. This got everyone's attention. He started a speech that he had obviously practised in front of a mirror this morning.

"We are having a Halloween ball!" He announced. "Everyone must wear a costume, but it is for third years and up. Younger years can be asked by older years. Now, straight to business. Lily Evans will you go with me?" He finished. Everyone bust out laughing and Lily didn't even blush. "Sorry, Hun. I think I would just get in the way of your mirror. I hope you and her have fun however." Lily answered. At this everyone started laughing even harder and Sirius Black stood up and shouted, "Burn!"

When the Gryffindor's settled there was a mess of people running to ask out their first choice people. James was working up the courage to ask Lily but was afraid of rejection. James didn't know that Lily almost wanted James to ask her. Lily had said "No." to almost ten boys when Sirius Black walked up to her. "Lilz, I would like to take you to the dance." Sirius told her sounding calm and sincere. The whole common room stopped to watch this scene and James fell of his chair. "Why you Bastard!" James shouted. Lily saw how mad her enemy was and she smiled at Sirius. "Sure Si. Pick me up at around 7 wont you?" She said in her most seductive voice. If the common room was quiet before it was totally silent know. Sirius brightened up and gave a nod for a yes. He then sat next to Remus.

"You stupid prat! I told you I wanted to ask her! I... You knew I liked her for years! You knew! And you call yourself a best friend?" James shouted at Sirius. Sirius didn't even look worried. "Dude, keep you're knickers on. It was her choice." He told James. Remus looked nervously at them. Sirius was now standing in front of James and giving each other challenging glares. Before anyone could do or say anything James fist had connected with Sirius's mouth and Sirius was on the floor.


End file.
